<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colors Of Our Hearts by manonisamelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882352">The Colors Of Our Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon'>manonisamelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Liam Dunbar, Demisexual Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride, childhood friends to boyfriend, painting pride flag on each other cheek, thiampride2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Liam are getting ready for they first pride together by painting pride flags on each other cheeks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Colors Of Our Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerys/gifts">Jaerys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Thiam Pride 2020 event.<br/>Fun fact: this is actually the first time I've written an AU.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To any outsider the scene would seems strange. Two teenage boys sitting on the bathroom floor with paint, a glass of water and brushes around them. But today was a special day for them and they were getting ready for it.</p><p>“Stop moving” Theo said as he passed the brush on Liam’s cheek. Applying paint carefully.</p><p>“I can’t help it, it tickles! You’ll see when I do you.” His boyfriend answered while trying his best to stop squirming under the brush as Theo perfected the black rectangle.</p><p>“Do you want both side?” He asked before starting to clean the brush.</p><p>“Yes please.” Liam answered while turning his head, giving Theo better access to his right cheek. He dipped the brush in black again before applying the paint on the soft skin, drawing another rectangle carefully, trying his best to match the one he did on his boyfriend’s left cheek.</p><p>“I need to stop for gas when we leave or else we will have to walk back.” Theo stated while passing the brush to the other boy.</p><p>“We should go to the station two streets over, downtown will be a mess. Both sides too?” Liam asked as he started to paint a triangle on Theo’s cheek.</p><p>He waited for his boyfriend to be done before answering “Yep, we gotta match!” while offering his second cheek.</p><p>Theo could see Liam’s tongue poke at the corner of his lips while he drew, fully concentrated. He had to control himself to not chuckle and ruin all the hard work the blue-eyed boy had been doing.</p><p>“Shut up. Triangles are harder than rectangles.” The boy grumbled as he noticed the way Theo’s eyes were sparkling. “White next?” He asked as he was stirred the brush into the glass of water, getting rid of the leftover black paint.</p><p>“No, grey, otherwise it will be harder to make your stripes even.”</p><p>Liam dipped the brush in the grey paint and started applying it to form the bottom trapezoid shape of the flag. “ I can’t believe this is going to be our first pride together.” Liam said as his hand lifted from the green-eyed boy’s cheek. “Well… Our first one since we are together, I mean… I know we went before but this is different.” He rambled while applying paint on Theo’s second cheek. “I’m just happy because last year I remember how badly I wanted to hold your hand while we watched and this year I’ll be able to.” The boy added, a blush starting to spread on his cheeks as he finished drawing the grey shape.</p><p>Their gaze met as Liam lifted his eyes from his work, seeing only love in each other’s eyes, smiles slowly creeping their way on their faces. “I wanted to hold your hand too. For so long now. I’m happy we get to do this together this year too.” Theo said, his hands creeping on liam’s neck, bringing his close enough for their forehead to meet and rest against each other. “I love you.” The older boy confessed softly, hearing Liam catch his breath in results.</p><p>“I love you too.” Those words caused Theo to smile widely, no matter how many times Liam said them to him it never failed to bring happiness in his heart.</p><p>“Can I?” He whispered softly.</p><p>“Yeah” Liam answer, breathless. Theo soon pressed his lips softly against Liam’s letting them linger, savoring the kiss before drawing back and letting go of his boyfriend neck, enjoying the smile on the blue-eyed boy’s face. He gently grabbed the brush from the other boy’s hand and dipped it in grey paint, bringing it to Liam’s cheek, drawing a second rectangle underneath the black one.</p><p>“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom is making lasagna.” Theo asked as he finished Liam’s second cheek.</p><p>“Yes please. Your mom lasagna are heavenly. You better have learned the secret by the time we live together or else I might not survive.” Liam answered as Theo prepared the brush for white paint, making him chuckle.</p><p>“So we are going to live together now?” He teased as he started the first white rectangle.</p><p>“Obviously. Eventually. We’re forever.” Liam responded once his boyfriend was done. No hesitation in his voice and a smile on his lips.</p><p>“That we are. I’ll get lessons don’t worry. Can’t let you die now can I?” Theo said as he drew the second rectangle. Once he was finished he passed the brush once more to Liam.</p><p>“We will have a great apartment. And a cat eventually. We can start discussing names whenever you’re ready. Personally, I really like Oreo or Mrs Fluffles.“ His boyfriend stated as he drew white trapezoid on each of Theo’s cheeks.</p><p>“We are not naming our cake after your favorite cookie… You’ve got it all figured out don’t you?” Theo smiled, looking at Liam with what he was sure were heart-shaped eyes as the other boy cleaned the brush and reached for the purple paint.</p><p>“Obviously. That was always the plan Theo. Before we even got together. You’re my best-friend. Or did you forget when we were 12 and decided to live together once we were in college?” Liam asked as he applied the final purple stripe to Theo’s flag on each side.</p><p>“Pffff no. Who do you take me for? I just didn’t know you took it that seriously.” Theo responded as he grabbed the brush once Liam was finished.</p><p>“Of course. It was you.” His boyfriend answered, causing blush to spread on his face as his smile grew bigger.</p><p>Theo applied the last purple rectangle on each of Liam’s cheek, kissed the one he had just finished before murmuring “All done.” and getting up extending his hand to the other boy, assisting him. The two teens stood next to each other, admiring their handywork in the mirror.</p><p>“Yours look way better than mine.” Liam pouted, wishing he could have given his boyfriend flags as good as the ones he got.</p><p>“Perks of being an artist. Don’t worry yours looks great too.” Theo reassured him as he hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on the back of his head.</p><p>The two boys cleaned up the art supplies still laying on the bathroom floor before finishing getting ready and heading out to the parade, their smiles never leaving their faces and their hands clasped tightly together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Here are two piece of art to go with it: <a href="https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/621918063635447808/for-the-2020-thiam-pride-event-by-the">1</a> <a href="https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/621918057961537536/for-the-2020-thiam-pride-event-by-the">2</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>